Stuck Between The Two
by 0405Naomi Graham
Summary: 21 year old Bella Swan has only ever wanted to be in love. What happens when she falls in love with Edward AND Jasper...who will she choose? What problems will they face?
1. Prolouge

BPOV I loved him. I knew I did. But was that enough? Is it ever enough? When I'm around the one I want to be with, I don't think it is. For years I'd searched for this kind of love. First with Jake, then with Mike. But now I'm in love with 2 men and I don't know what to do...

I used to say I'd give anything to be in love. To know what it felt like. All my friends were deep in love by the time we were Juniors in high school. But me? I was still sifting through guys like salt. Never finding the right one. I wanted love. And now I'd give anything not to be in the predicament I'm in now. To have to choose between 2 wonderful,  
incredible, good looking, smart. intelligent, well-off men. I Hate My Life..! 


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of the most ANNOYING alarm clock you would ever hear. Alice.

"Bella! Bella get up! We have to get our day going!" she screamed, jumping on my bed.

Alice was my bestfriend, and college roommate. I'd known her since 5th grade when she moved up to Forks from LA. I loved her like a sister but I was really gonna choke her for this.

"Alice, get the hell off of me...and my bed! I'm up!" I said, wacking her with a pillow.

"Good. I already have your outfit picked out. Go shower and blow dry your hair, I told Rose we'd meet her and Emmett for breakfast before classes. Oh! And don't forget we're going out for Rose's birthday tonight also!"

"How could I ever forget?" I mumbled, padding off to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, washed my hair, and got out within seven minutes. I wrapped the towel around myself before blow drying my hair quick, and then going out to my room to see what Alice had picked for me. Alice and I lived in a 3 bedroom apartment 5 minutes away from campus. We were both in our last year of college and had jobs and well payed families that helped pay for this place. Alice's father was a judge and her mother was a lawyer and they worked together often. My father was a well known policemen, and my mother was a realestate agent. Our families had money.

Once I got to my room, I saw what alice had picked out for me. There were dark wash skinny jeans, a cream colored billowy top that fanned out at the stomach, and creme sandals to match. I slid them on, along with some underwear, and went back into the bathroom to flat iron my hair. Alice had gotten in and out of the shower while I was putting my clothes on. Once my hair was nice and glossy, I put on some mascara and eyeliner and was ready to go. It took alice years to get me to stop complaining about cute clothes, make up and hair-do's. She was really happy when about 2 months ago, I started looking foward to shopping with her. I actually liked it now. But I never needed alot of makeup on my face like some girls. I had what Alice so nicely referred to as "Natural Beauty."

Once Alice was dressed, we both headed out. We took my car because Alice didn't have enough gas. I had a nice Audi Coupe. It was small, and quiet. Like me. We got into town and spotted the restaraunt quickly.

"Bella! Can you believe that Rose is turning 22? Already!" Alice said as we walked through the door.

"Alice, we'll be 22 soon also. stop acting like Rose is getting old," I said, rolling my eyes.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting at a table laughing, with another guy I didn't recognized. I ran over to them and screamed really loud, "Happy Birthday Rose!" I didn't care that people looked at me funny. She just got up and gave me a big hug, giving Alice one also.

"Bells!" Emmett said, squeezing me as tight as he could.

"Hello to you too Em."

"Alice, Bella, I want you guys to meet my cousin, Edward," Rose said.

"Hello ladies," Edward said, politely.

"Hi," Alice and I said at the same time. I looked at edward and I almost couldn't breathe. He had these beautiful, striking green eyes, he was well built, he had disorderly bronze hair that looked like he constantly ran his hands through it, and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"So, what do you do? are you in school, working?" I asked, trying to keep from drooling.

"Cop Bella," Emmett joked.

"Shut up."

"Um, I'm actually in Medical School, and I have a small part-time job at the hospital not too far from here," Edward said, smiling. I tried to think where not too far from here was, seeing as we were in LA.

"That's nice," Alice said. "What kind of doctor are you aspiring to be?"

"Pediatrician."

"I love kids," I said.

"Oh, you guys are boring. where are the pancakes?" Emmett said, banging his fork on the table like a caveman.

"Emmett be quiet and try to get the waiter's attention," Rose chided him.

"Excuuuuse me!" Emmett said, rolling his neck and his eyes. I had to laugh at him. He was so silly.

The waiter came directly over to our table, his eyes lingering on me for whatever reason. "Hi, my name is Justin, and I'll be your waiter for this morning. what can I get you guys?"

"Hi," Emmett said, "I would like and order of pancakes, bacon, egg, hashbrowns, ham, sausage, muffins and...a chocolate milk, whipped cream please," he said, smiling like an innocent child.

"Emmett, that's enough to feed the whole table!" Alice exclaimed.

I shook my head. After I had ordered, everyone else placed their orders and we fell into light conversation. I was perfectly at ease until I looked around and saw Edward staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked him, jokingly.

"Actually yes."

I blushed and looked down. When I looked back up, his eyes were smoldering. "If you're trying to dazzle me, it's not going to work," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. so you can just stop it," I said, though internally I was drooling.

I looked over to where Emmett was sitting and noticed that he looked nervous. Emmett NEVER looked nervous. At all. I wonder what he was up to. Our food came a few minutes later and we all ate and chat. Then Alice and I announced that it was time for us to go. Rose informed us that Edward would be joining us tonight at the club. Em also said that he was bringing a friend. We said our goodbyes and left.

"So, Edward was cute, huh?" Alice asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"I guess," I said, trying to act indifferent.

"Bella stop. I know you're attracted to him already."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am Not!"

"ARE TO!"

"You know what Alice, I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'll see you after classes. Oh! I just remembered, I have nothing to wear tonight so we can go-"

"SHOPPING!" she screamed.

I laughed, "Yes Alice. We'll go shopping. I'll meet you at home," I said, dropping her off infront of the class builiding.

Once she got out, I continued driving to my class building and got out. Suprisingly,the two classes I had that morning which were both an hour and a half each, went by quickly. Alice had texted me that she was going to get her nails done so I just went home and took a nap before it was time for this wild Friday night.

I woke up again, for the second time that day, to the most annoying alarm clock you would ever hear. But this time,  
I just rolled over, knocking her off of me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, obviously mad at me.

I just got up, and went to brush my hair and my teeth. When I glanced at the clock, my eyes got really wide. It was already 8 pm! When I went to sleep it was only around 1! That's 7 hours! Guess I couldn't use the sleep excuse tonight. That's when I remembered something...

"Alice! I COMPLETELY forgot to go and get something to wear! What am I going to do?" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down. I took the liberty of doing that for you since I knew you were tired," she said, smiling at my face.

"Thank you," I breathed, hugging her tightly.

"Now," she said, "go and put this on, yes, the shoes too, and then I'll do your hair and makeup." She handed me a bag and I went off to my room.

In the bag was a purple Origami dress that stopped mid thigh. Also, there were purple heels that matched the dress.  
I was proud of Alice. This dress was very me, and the heels weren't too high. I had been practicing since I was going to have to deal with Alice for the rest of my life. After I had changed, I went to Alice's room and she was in a silver dress that stopped mid thigh, and had spaghetti straps. She looked very Alice-y.

"Ok. Sit so I can curl your hair," she said. I obeyed and sat down. She started my hair and was done in 15 minutes.  
"Ok, now I can do my hair. But some eye liner and mascara on. I'll do your eye shadow when I'm done."

I went to my room and did as she said, looking at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? How come I hadn't even come close to love? Even Alice had someone, a very nice man named David. Oh well, maybe love was in my future. I went back to Alice's room and waited for her to be done with her hair. Once she was, she quickly did both of our make up, and we headed out.

_So I hope I'm not boring you guys so far..! It WILL get more interesting, SOON...i promise! :) Review.!_


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

After we'd left the restaurant, I told Emmett I'd meet them at the club. I went home, took a nap, showered when the time came, and got dresses. When I arrived at the club I called Emmett to see where they were. He said they were upstairs inside, in a closed off section. I went up and greeted everyone.

"Edward, you made it!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled and gave her a short hug.

Then my eyes rested on Bella. She hadn't noticed I was standing there and was laughing about something with Emmett. She looked breath taking. Her hair was in loose curls around her shoulders, the heels she had on extenuated her long legs, and the dress she had on…..my God.

I took a shaky breath when she looked over at me. She seemed to pause for a minute before smiling and walking over. I met her half way.

"Hi Edward," she said, still smiling.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good. Well, as good as I can be with the death traps Alice put me in," she said and stuck out her foot.

I laughed at her and she wacked my arm. "Hey! No laughing. If I break my ankle tonight, I'm blaming it on you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," I said, still laughing at her. I was about to say something else when Emmett and Rose noticed my presence and greeted me.

"I'm so glad you could make it Edward!" Rose said as she hugged me.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Ok Eddie-Boy! It's time to let loose only one way to do that!" Emmet said, "SHOTS!"

He ran off to the bar and got the whole a table a round of shots. When he came back he stood up in his Emmett-ly way to make a toast to Rosalie. I noticed that he looked nervous. Emmett never looked nervous. EVER.

"Rosie, I wanna start by saying that I love you so much, and I'm grateful that we're here together on another one of your birthdays. I couldn't decide on a gift to give you, but I thought this might make up for it." He put his shot glass down, and pulled something out of his pocket. Then he got down on one knee and Rose gasped. She started crying and Emmett looked up at her. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rose looked at a loss for words. But since she was Rosalie, and Emmett was Emmett, she screamed, "Hell Yes!"

Emmett put the ring on her finger, and spun her around. Alice and Bella rushed over to congratulate the two, and gush over the ring.

"Congrats man. I'm proud of you," I said. "Oh, and I better be your best man or there will be consequences."

He laughed and patted me on the back. "Of course man." He looked like he was glowing. I'd never seen Emmett this happy, except for the time when he FIRST met Rose.

"Ok! I'm 22, I'm engaged, this is my party, and I'm ready to DANCE! Let's go!" Rose screamed, and dragged Emmett by one arm, and Bella by the other. Alice and I followed close behind.

"So Edward, are you gonna get her number or what? Cause if you don't, I'll give it to you," the pixie said.

I laughed and looked down at her. She was _really _short. "Who ever do you mean, Alice?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you like her," she said.

"I don't even know her!"

"But you want to…" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine Alice. I'll get it. Happy?" I asked her.

"Very. Now go dance with her," she said, and skipped away.

I walked over to Bella, who had her back to me, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Would you like to dance?" I whispered in her ear.

I felt her shiver under my touch, and take a deep breath. Then she turned around and nodded. We started moving to the beat and she had me mesmerized. For a person claiming to be so clumsy, she had amazing rhythm. I wanted to wrap her up and never let her go. But she wasn't mine…._yet.  
__  
I'm back.! Review_


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

The light streaming through my window woke me up. The shower running should have did it, but it didn't. My Friday night hadn't been the best. And with the shower on, it just let me know that last night hadn't been a dream and I had yet again slept with another girl I knew nothing about. Hell, I was drunk last night; I don't even remember her name. I waited until she got out, just laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"Jasper?"

"What?" I looked at her. She looked hurt by my tone. I instantly felt bad.

"Um, I was just gonna go. I guess I'll talk to you later," she said, putting on her shoes.

"Yeah, sure…" I said, knowing that it wouldn't happen.

After she left, I got up and took a shower myself. I needed to get out the house and clear my head. It was a Saturday morning and I wasn't doing anything. After I got out, I brushed my teeth, my hair, put some clothes on and drove off. Where to? I didn't know. I just drove. After about ten minutes, I ended up at the beach. I got out and just walked along the coast. It was beautiful in the morning. Also, it wasn't over crowded. I had been walking for about 15 minutes just thinking everything in my life through when I heard laughter. I looked up and saw 3 girls walking my way. They, of course, weren't paying me any attention. There was a tall blonde, a really short, black haired girl, and another girl who was taller than the pixie-like one, but still really short to my 6'3. She had long, thick, and shiny brown hair that fell in waves down her back. She was laughing really hard and started running away from the other two. She didn't watch where she was going and ran right into me.

I caught her in my arms and looked down into two pools of melted chocolate. She blushed, and smiled a little. I smiled back at her and set her upright.

"Thanks," she said, and straightened her top out. He voice was beautiful.

"You're welcome," I said to her. By the time I finished my sentence, the other two had caught back up to her.

"Bella! Since when could you run that fast? And you are-…Who's this?" the pixie one stopped her fast talking and asked.

"Um, this is…" Bella stopped, looking at me.

"Jasper. Nice to meet you all," I said, smiling.

"I ran into him, running away from you guys," Bella said.

"Mmhm, so are you gonna introduce us, Bella?" the blonde one said.

"Well, _Jasper, _I'm Bella, and this is Rosalie and Alice," she said, pointing to them both.

"Nice to meet you," I said, again. I looked to Bella who seemed to be trying to control her breathing. Well she wasn't the only one.

"So, what brings you to the beach, Jasper?" Alice asked me.

"Um….just trying to clear my head," I mumbled.

"Oh! Well we're here to have girl talk. Rose got engaged last night!" she exclaimed.

"Congrats," I said.

"Yup, we're looking for Bella to be next….so do you have to get back to your girlfriend?" Alice asked me with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Um…no. I don't have one," I said.

"Good! You know, Bella doesn't have to get back to her boyfriend either. She doesn't have one!"

Bella hit her on her arm and turned back to me. "I'm sorry. She's got a few screws missing," she said. I smiled, and laughed at her.

"Well, what do you say we please her and just exchange numbers? Sound good?" I offered.

"Sure," she said, and smiled. She had _the _most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

After we got each others' numbers, she bid me a due and dragged Alice by her arm back to the way they came from, almost literally kicking and screaming. Rose just shook her head at the two and followed, waving goodbye to me.

_What a morning…._

BPOV

Oh. My. GOD. Jasper had to be the most charming man I had ever met. He had a great smile, white, straight teeth; his honey blonde hair was cut short but was beautiful, and he had these hazel eyes that made you want to eat a mango or something. And when he spoke to me, I could hear a faint southern accent slip out. Boy was I glad I got his number.

After we walked away from Jasper, we decided to go back to Alice's house, and call the guys over for a mid-day hang out. We made it there in 10 minutes. Alice's boyfriend David was there early, and helped us set up the living room with pillows, blankets, movies, and snacks. The guys came about 15 minutes later, and I went to get the door. I opened it and was momentarily shocked. It hadn't even crossed my mind that Edward could show up. But here he was, in all his glory.

"Hey Bella," he said, smiling.

"Hey Edward, hey Em," I said to Emmett as they both walked in.

"SO! What movie are we watching?" Emmett asked, jumping over the couch and pulling Rose onto his lap in 5 seconds.

Sometimes I swear I think that man is a vampire or something…

"Let's watch Titanic!" Alice said.

"NO!" everyone in the room screamed, and then we all laughed while Alice pouted, and went to David.

After 10 minutes of debate, mostly from Emmett and Alice, we settled on The Hangover. We were about half an hour into the move, all laughing our heads off, when my phone rang.

"Sorry guys," I said, and looked at my phone. It was Jasper. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me quizzically, and then recognition lit up on Alice and Rose's faces.

"It's him, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yes! Let me go answer this," I said, and went into the other room. But before I did, I caught Edward's expression. It wasn't good.

EPOV

Him. Who the hell is _him_? And why is he calling Bella? And why is she so happy about it? I knew it could be anybody. Hell, it could be a brother she hasn't spoken to in 3 years. But girls don't get excited like that for family. I had to find out who this guy was.

"Hey Alice, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the left," she said, and turned back to the movie.

Luckily, this was also the way Bella had gone. Right next to the bathroom was a spare bedroom, in which I saw Bella laying on her back on the bed, with the door slightly pushed up. She was speaking softly, and couldn't see me. I knew I shouldn't do this, but I was too curious for my own good.

I leaned against the wall and listened in on her conversation.

"_No, Jasper; I don't. I think that's a great idea," _Bella was saying.

She paused for a bit, and then laughed her beautiful laugh and sighed. _"1 hour or one year. How do we know this couldn't progress? Or what could come out of it? It could be the start of a great friendship or….something more."_

After that I stopped listening. I was a fool to think Bella even liked me. I didn't deserve her. I hope whoever she was talking to knew what they had.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

After I'd hung up with Jasper, I sighed, smiled, and made my way back into the living room, thinking about the conversation we'd just had.

_I hope you don't think I'm being too forward. I don't usually do things like this with women._

His words echoed in my head. He seemed so kind and gentle. I could just imagine being wrapped up in his arms. I smiled again to myself, thinking about his eyes. They were a perfect range of colors, with not too much of one in them. Orange, blue, slight yellow, green…. _GREEN._

I turned to look at Edward, and his face was set like a stone. He showed no emotion what so ever on it. I thought it made him look sexy. But I didn't like the fact that he was trying to hide his feelings when there was obviously something wrong with him.

"Hey Edward, could I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him.

He looked over to me, surprised, and just nodded his head, following me to the room I was in just minutes before.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning against the door, after I'd closed it.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit…..frustrated."

He sighed. "Yeah, um, I'm frustrated with myself. Not with anyone else." He gave me that heart stopping grin, but I could tell it was forced.

"Ok. Now could you tell me the truth? I don't want to seem pushy, but for some reason, I don't want you to be frustrated; ever," I told him, looking down and blushing.

I was sitting on the bed, so he'd come, and sat next to me. "And I don't want to seem too bold, but I think you're incredibly beautiful, Miss Swan. I don't want you to be frustrated ever either," he said.

I looked up at him and half smiled. "So will you tell me?"

"Fine….. Just, promise me you won't get mad," he said, looking a tad bit nervous.

"I promise."

"Ok um…..you know when your phone rang earlier?" he asked. I nodded. "I sort of, kind of, followed you and listened. I didn't hear much, I swear. Just enough to set me back a couple of paces."

"What?" I asked him.

"Gosh, Bella. You looked so beautiful last night. When we danced I didn't want to let you go. I know this is crazy seeing as we _just _met but I couldn't get you out of my head. Last night, this morning, or all day today. Hearing you make plans with someone else just threw me off because I was planning on asking you out but now it's like you like someone else and-"

"Edward, stop," I told him. "Breathe," I added in. Once his breathing went back to normal I said, "One, I'm not mad at you. A little irritated that you listened to my conversation; but not mad. Two, I do understand how you feel. That guy I was on the phone with, I met this morning. I was on the same page as you. But he was so great this morning. But for all I know, he could be a psycho killer. Me going out with him doesn't mean it's the end of the world for you. Or for us. You know, if you still wanted to ask, you could…." I trailed off.

His breathtaking smile lit up his face and made my heart do a happy dance. Then he stood up and offered me his hand. I accepted, and then he said, "Will you go out with me, Bella? Just as friends," he added.

"Of course," I said.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" we heard Emmett bellow from the hallway.

I flung the door open and tried to smack him but I couldn't reach. Then I felt two strong hands at my waist, lifting me up to hit him. I almost didn't do it, too preoccupied with the hands on my body. Once he set me down, I turned around, and said, "Thanks." My face red as an apple.

"Anytime," he winked.

JPOV

I laid back on my bed, with my hands behind my head. I smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. Well, except for this morning when I'd first seen her. I can't believe Bella had agreed to go out with me. I would have never expected her to say yes. I hadn't planned on calling her. At least not this soon. But when I couldn't stop thinking about her I just gave in. I sighed, shaking my head and went into my kitchen. Who'd have thought that I, Jasper Whitlock, would _ever _be this flustered over a girl? No; a woman. Especially one I'd just met not 5 hours ago.

I was deciding on what to eat when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and grimaced. It was Catelyn. Another ex. Or should I say one night stand. I really needed to stop giving these chicks my number. Or blocking them afterwards. It was too much to keep up with. I'm sure Bella wouldn't like it.

Wait….. Did I just consider my player ways because of Bella? With that thought, I left my house for the second time that day to clear my head.

BPOV

So now we had a problem. I liked two gorgeous guys. I had dates with two gorgeous guys. I couldn't stop thinking about said two gorgeous guys.

After my talk with Edward, and everyone had calmed down, we all went back into the living room to finish the movie. Only our seating arrangement was different. David now occupied the chair Edward was in, with Alice on his lap. Emmett and Rose were stretched out on the couch. This left Edward and I. He'd started out on one side of the couch, with one arm on the armrest, and the other over the back of the couch. But due to laughing, and just natural comfort, I'd scooted closer to him so now I was tucked under his arm, and it was no longer on the back of the couch. For the second time that day, I'd imagined being in a man's arms.

EPOV

Bella being snuggled up to me was unlike anything I'd ever felt. I mean yeah, I'd had girlfriends, but I never felt the current running from me to them like I feel now with Bella. This woman was amazing in every sense of the word.

I was brought out of my musings by a flash. Only then had I realized I'd been staring at her, and that she'd fallen asleep.

"You guys are so cute!" Alice squealed.

"You got it bad man," David said, laughing with the rest of them.

For the second time that day, I found myself frustrated because of Bella. Now that I might have competition, I didn't know what I was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The next day, I woke up feeling extremely refreshed. Last night, after I'd woken up, I apologized a million times to Edward but he didn't want to hear it. He was just glad I got to sleep. He was really sweet.

I went through my morning routine and decided to go to the grocery store; after noticing Alice was out already. We were running low on food and Emmett could pop up at any moment. It took me 10 minutes to get there, and another 2 to find a place to park before going in and getting a cart. I'd been in the store for about 10 minutes when my morning considerably brightened.

I walked down the aisles, and wandered into the cereal section. I loved Frosted Flakes, but for some strange reason, Alice loved Apple Jacks. I hated those things. And of course, they had to be the ones I couldn't reach. I tried to get them down but thought better of it, seeing as I didn't want to have to pick up 15 boxes of cereal off of the floor. I stood there glaring at the cereal, willing it to come down when I heard a voice behind me, with a southern twang.

"'Scuse me, Miss. Do you need some help?"

I turned around to meet my favorite new pair of hazel eyes. I smiled immediately and just nodded. Jasper reached around me, and effortlessly grabbed the box, keeping his eyes on mine.

"Thanks," I breathed, after he'd put it in my cart.

"So how are you this fine morning?" he asked.

"I'm really good. You? Do you have a clear head today?" I said, thinking back to yesterday.

He flashed me one of his beautiful smiles. "I'd like to think so. Though, I am glad I ran into you. You see, we never set a date _for _our date."

I giggled, and nodded. "I agree. So, when do you want to go out then?" I asked, while putting things in my cart.

"How about this Friday?" he asked, his eyes smoldering.

My mouth went dry and I struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Um...Uh...Yeah. Friday sounds perfect. Wh-what are we going to do?"

"You, my dear, leave that up to me."

Some of his gorgeous hair was falling into his eye and it took every single ounce of will power I had not to run my fingers though it and brush it back.

"See something you like?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed out loud and shook my head. "Not _like…" _I muttered.

EPOV

I was walking around the grocery store, completely out of my element. I hated coming here. But I guess if I wanted food in my house, here I was.

I was in the bread aisle, right over from the cereal one, when I heard it. A sound I think will forever be imprinted in my mind. Her laugh. _Bella's _laugh. I involuntarily smiled, and started moving towards the sound. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw she was with someone else. A man. And judging by how close they were, and by their body language, there were no platonic feelings within a 20 feet radius of them.

I went to turn around when she called my name.

"Edward!" I turned towards her. She looked beautiful, as always.

"Hey Bella," I smiled at her, barely giving _him _a second glance.

She came up and gave me a hug. I returned it while staring at the man in front of me. He glared and I returned the favor.

"Edward, this is Jasper; Jasper, meet Edward," she introduced us.

So _this _was Jasper? Damn. The competition would have been easier had he been ugly. I mean I wasn't gay, but I was confident enough in my manhood to say the guy was handsome. Ok, enough of that.

"Nice to meet you," he said, with a slight southern accent. He held is hand out, which I took firmly in my own, and shook once. I didn't let it go though. I wasn't about to let it go first.

He just smirked, and held on tighter.

"Ok! The male egos are rolling off of you two in waves! Let go!" Bella said, a tad bit irritated.

I let go first, just to please Bella, but it also pleased Jasper. He smirked and looked to Bella. I did also.

"So Bella, when did you want to have our date?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't know I-"she was cut off by Jasper.

I looked over to see him seething, and barely controlling his anger. "See you later Bella."

"Jasper wait. I-"he held up a hand to her a face. He basically told her to shut up, without words.

He stormed off and Bella had clear hurt on her face. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

She nodded and grabbed her cart. "I'll call you later to talk about it ok?" she walked off before I could reply.

_Well there goes my morning….._

JPOV

I walked out of the store so quick; I almost got hit by a car in the parking lot. I'd left my groceries in the store, along with Bella and _Edward. _

Date? What date? Why was bella going on a date with him when she was supposed to be going on a date with me? Was she some kind of player? Or was that guy just trying to get me riled up? Well he sure accomplished his goal.

I HATED sharing. Especially when it comes to my women. But Bella wasn't my woman. Not _yet _anyway. Hell, she probably didn't even want to be with the way I'd just acted. And yes, maybe I over reacted a bit, but I had anger problems. And I didn't know how to deal with them. I let it get the best of me sometimes. But it never gets violent. I'd never put my hands on any woman, and I never will. Now men, it's a different story. But I didn't go around just fighting people.

I shook my head, trying to clear it some more, but only giving myself a headache in the process. I'd call Bella when I got home, and when I'd cooled down a bit.

But the same thing kept running through my head: _What date?_

BPOV

I walked away from Edward, tears streaming down my face. I didn't know why I was crying. I didn't have a reason to. But I kept seeing Jasper's angry face and it made me mad and sad and frustrated. I never thought he could be so rude. He seemed like the perfect angel.

Then there was Edward. I was actually kind of pissed at him. He knew I had a date with Jasper. He didn't have to broadcast it right in his face though. Ugh.

I paid for my groceries and went home in a daze. I was drained and it was only 10 in the morning. I put everything away and went to my room to go back to sleep. I was half way there when my phone rang. I looked at it and sudden anger boiled inside of me.

"What?" I answered.

"Darlin'…. I'm sorry."


End file.
